List of The Dinosaur Princess (TV series) episodes
These are episodes of The Dinosaur Princess. Series overview Season 1 (2005-2006) #''Welcome Back'' - 04/16/2005 - After defeating Isaiah, Kitrina returns home as she deals with a returning Lilia who plans to take over all of the Saurus Kingdom. #''Infestation'' - 04/23/2005 - A swarm of small dinosaurs invade Kitrina's house as she discovers that they did it because a certain species has invaded their original home. #''My Idol'' - 04/30/2005 - Kitrina finally gets the opportunity to meet her idol Lana as she wants to learn how to be a hero like her. However, her backstory is rather sinister as she is TBD. #''TBD'' - 05/07/2005 - TBD #''Gayle and the Siren'' - 05/14/2005 - While collecting seashells on the beach, Gayle is lured by Siresha to help her to take TBD. #''Kitrina's Bat Mitzvah'' - 05/21/2005 - As part of her Jewish heritage, Kitrina celebrates her coming of age ritual and invites her friends to join it. However, when the Priestess plans on casting a spell to rule the Saurus Kingdom, she heads to stop her. #TBD - 06/11/2005 - TBD #TBD - 06/18/2005 - TBD #TBD - 06/25/2005 - TBD #''Kitrina vs. the Titanoboa'' - 07/23/2005 - TBD #TBD - 07/30/2005 - TBD #''Gayle-focused'' - 08/06/2005 - Kitrina starts to get worried about Gayle when she starts acting even more awkwardly than usual, suspecting that she is hiding something. #TBD - 09/17/2005 - TBD #''Lotus'' - 03/04/2006 - A strange new substance known as Lotus has arrived in the Saurus Kingdom and almost everyone is addicted to it. As a result, Kitrina has to stop it from getting around and find the creator. #''Tyrant'' - 03/11/2006 - TBD #''Terry and the Baby Troodon'' - 03/18/2006 - Terry finds and rescues a baby troodon, but doesn't know how he would take care of it until he finds its mother. #TBD - 03/25/2006 - TBD #''Gayle: The Movie'' - 04/01/2006 - Gayle finds TBD #''Where Are the Dinosaurs?'' - 04/08/2006 - When every single dinosaur disappears for some odd reason, Kitrina and Gayle head out on a journey to find them. #''Praise the Kid!'' - 04/15/2006 - When a snobby little boy gets bored of life and finds a genie, he wishes to overthrow King Tyrannus and replace him, forcing everyone to do whatever he wants them to do. When Kitrina finds out, she must find a way to stop him and get King Tyrannus to make everything back to normal. #TBD - 04/22/2006 - TBD #TBD - 04/29/2006 - TBD Season 2 (2006-2007) #TBD - 05/20/2006 - TBD #TBD - 06/10/2006 - TBD #TBD - 07/01/2006 - TBD #TBD - 07/15/2006 - TBD #TBD - 08/19/2006 - TBD #TBD - 09/30/2006 - TBD #''Night of the Undead'' - 10/28/2006 - TBD #TBD - 11/11/2006 - TBD #TBD - 11/25/2006 - TBD #''special'' - 12/16/2006 - It's Christmas Eve and, despite Kitrina celebrating Hanukkah due to being Jewish, TBD. #TBD - 02/03/2007 - TBD #TBD - 03/31/2007 - TBD #TBD - 04/07/2007 - TBD #TBD - 05/26/2007 - TBD #TBD - 06/09/2007 - TBD #''What's Wrong, Gayle?'' - 06/16/2007 - When Kitrina and their parents go on a vacation, Gayle starts to feel rather lonely. #TBD - 06/23/2007 - TBD #TBD - 06/30/2007 - TBD #TBD - 07/07/2007 - TBD #TBD - 07/28/2007 - TBD #TBD - 08/25/2007 - TBD #TBD - 09/01/2007 - TBD Season 3 (2007-2008) #''special'' - 10/27/2007 - TBD #TBD - 11/17/2007 - TBD #''special'' - 12/08/2007 - TBD #''One Year Done'' - 12/29/2007 - TBD #TBD - 01/19/2008 - TBD #TBD - 02/02/2008 - TBD #TBD - 05/03/2008 - TBD #TBD - 05/10/2008 - TBD #TBD - 05/17/2008 - TBD #TBD - 05/24/2008 - TBD #TBD - 05/31/2008 - TBD #TBD - 06/21/2008 - TBD #TBD - 06/28/2008 - TBD #TBD - 07/05/2008 - TBD #TBD - 07/12/2008 - TBD #TBD - 08/09/2008 - TBD #TBD - 09/13/2008 - TBD #TBD - 09/27/2008 - TBD #TBD - 10/18/2008 - TBD #''special'' - 10/25/2008 - TBD #TBD - 11/29/2008 - TBD #TBD - 12/06/2008 - TBD Season 4 (2008-2009) #''special'' - 12/27/2008 - TBD #TBD - 04/11/2009 - TBD #TBD - 04/25/2009 - TBD #''The Mammoth Herd'' - 05/02/2009 - Kitrina finds a group of mammoths hanging around in her castle, taking up a bunch of things, so she must find a way to get them to leave. #TBD - 05/09/2009 - TBD #TBD - 05/16/2009 - TBD #TBD - 05/23/2009 - TBD #TBD - 05/30/2009 - TBD #TBD - 06/06/2009 - TBD #''Welcome to the Club, Ron!'' - 08/01/2009 - Set one month after the events of Attack of the Titansaurus, Kitrina, Gayle and Tristan accept Ron as part of their gang as TBD. #TBD - 08/08/2009 - TBD #TBD - 08/15/2009 - TBD #TBD - 08/22/2009 - TBD #TBD - 08/29/2009 - TBD #''Hail Queen Gayle'' - 09/06/2009 - Kitrina and Gayle accidentally arrive to an alternate world where Gayle became sinister and took control of the Saurus Kingdom after overthrowing Kitrina's parents and enslaving all of the kingdom, aiming for the full conquest of everything and TBD. (NOTE: This is a 1-hour special) #''The Safari'' - 09/07/2009 - TBD #TBD - 09/08/2009 - TBD #TBD - 09/09/2009 - TBD #TBD - 09/10/2009 - TBD #TBD - 09/11/2009 - TBD #TBD - 09/12/2009 - TBD #TBD - 09/19/2009 - TBD Season 5 (2009-2010) #TBD - 12/05/2009 - TBD #''special'' - 12/12/2009 - TBD #TBD - 02/27/2010 - TBD #TBD - 03/06/2010 - TBD #TBD - 03/13/2010 - TBD #TBD - 03/20/2010 - TBD #TBD - 03/27/2010 - TBD #TBD - 04/03/2010 - TBD #TBD - 05/01/2010 - TBD #TBD - 05/08/2010 - TBD #TBD - 05/15/2010 - TBD #TBD - 05/22/2010 - TBD #TBD - 05/29/2010 - TBD #TBD - 06/05/2010 - TBD #TBD - 06/06/2010 - TBD #TBD - 06/07/2010 - TBD #TBD - 06/08/2010 - TBD #TBD - 06/09/2010 - TBD #TBD - 06/10/2010 - TBD #TBD - 06/11/2010 - TBD #TBD - 06/12/2010 - TBD #''Kitrina's Last Stand'' - 06/12/2010 - Kitrina arrives at a new area where TBD. Category:Episodes Category:List of episodes Category:The Dinosaur Princess Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas